godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gojira man 5/Godzilla and Anguirus issue 8 (Death Mountain)
Recently on Godzilla and Anguirus. Kiryu Has been destroyed leaving the island ungaurded. Godzilla and Anguirus Find a new home where they don't have to fight. Suddenly a meteor hit the top of there new mountain home. Godzilla and Anguirus go up the mountain to find out what happened. And at the top of the mountain was Des Ghidorah! And now. Mr. President we have a problem! What's the problem? The monster code named Godzilla has woken up and is at the top of a mountain! Why is he at the top of a mountain!? We beleive he might be checking out the meteor the crashed on top of the mountain. Well before we attack let's find out what that meteor was. Yes sir we'll be right on it. Redhawk sqaudron deploy said the general! Sir yes sir! We're reaching the top of the mountain and it seems to be another monster! I knew a meteor that size couldn't have made it past the atmospere said the general! Shall we attack? No need they will kill each other soon enough. Godzilla and Anguirus then charge at Des! Des grabs them and slam them into eachother! Godzilla them get back up and grabs one of Des Ghidorah's necks! Des then kicks Godzilla right in the stomach with both his front two legs launching Godzilla into the side of the pit! Anguirus gets up and slammed right into him knocking him over. Anguirus then trys to attack him but gets hit by Des's massive tail. Des Gets back up and fire his lava gout laser beams! They hit Godzilla hurting him very much! Des then grabs godzilla and flys up and out of the pit. He then drops Godzilla sending him rolling all the way down the mountain! Anguirus goes running after his brother! Des Ghidorah then flys off to find any monsters that would fight beside him. Godzilla was very weak the next morning so they waited until he was healthy. The next day they spotted Rodan flying above them. They knew he was very mean but they needed him. Godzilla shot him with his atomic breath. Rodan then lands right infront of them. Godzilla and Anguirus manage to convince him about the monster. He then flew away to warn the other monsters. Des Ghidorah returned to the top of the mountain but he was not alone! Rodan returned and was also not alone. Rodan returned with six monsters including four normal monsters and two big bads. Des Ghidorah also returned with four normal monsters and two big bads. Godzilla, Anguirus and the rest of the monster they had landed right in front of the mountain. Des and his monsters landed in front of them. To be continued! DesGhidorah.jpg|Des Ghidorah King of death mountain IMG 6865.PNG|Godzilla enemy of Des Ghidorah and heir to the throne of death mountain Demon Anguirus (Godzilla in Hell).jpg|Anguirus General of the Earth monster army Rodan 2019.jpg|Rodan the Recruiter Category:Blog posts